Out of the Dark and into the Sun
by taylorbarefoot XD
Summary: Edward left Bella, and Sam imprints on her when he finds her. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

So I'm going to try something new, and write a story using some poetry (:

You know? Like free verse and shit like that!

So I hope you like this, and if you don't then close the fucking tab and read something else that suits your taste xD

-love taylor!

He was gone….

Leaving me… like everyone else in my life.

I had fucked up my one chance of bettering myself…I love him, and he loves me

So why did he leave?

I don't know.

I'm drowning in this huge ocean full of despair and lost dreams…

What do you do now? Is there a handbook on grief….or loss?  
Is there a certain way to act?

Life is so short….every moment, is so….precious.

What do I do now that I don't even want those moments?

The greatest gift anyone had is time… but I don't want it without him.

Ok, he's joking….i hope he's right around that tree. Or no, is it that tree?  
Wait I think I passed that tree ten minutes ago, or was it an hour ago? I'm hopelessly lost. "Edward! Don't go! Quit Joking!" I'm walking around the woods looking for the love of my life. He said he didn't want me… but he had to be lying. All those times he said he loved me? The way he looked at me. That wasn't a lie. That was real. I have no doubt what so ever, that he does. I love him too. We're perfect for each other. We balance each other out. I look over and see something move. "EDWARD!" I take off running towards the bush and suddenly I'm tumbling over through the air. I scrunch my eyes together waiting for the ground to catch me.

I hit the wet ground with a thud. Not only did my breath leave my body, but so did any hope I had left. Edward would never let me fall. I gasp and sobs shake my body. I curl my legs up to my chest and hug them. The only thing going through my mind, is that he left…and he's not coming back. It starts to rain, and the sky darkens. But instead of getting up I just lay there. I feel so drained and exhausted. My life completely changed in a matter of minutes. Everything was so normal today, until I came home and saw Edward walking towards the woods.

I need to go home…Charlie's probably worried. I try to get up but I feel a shoot of pain from my ankle. Huh, I didn't even notice until now. I look down at it, and it's swollen and purple lookin. I hear something moving in the woods… "Who's there?"  
I don't hear anything so I just assumed it just me being paranoid. I struggle to get up, somehow I manage to grab a tree branch and pull myself up. The only thing I could think about was getting to my dad. I start to limp and what I think is the direction to my house.

Then I hear something move again, but this time it was closer and to my right. I look over, trying to find out what it was. I look down thinking it's a small animal, instead I see a black paw. Correction, A HUGE black paw. I stop and gasp. My eyes slowly travel up the leg and shoulder of a massive bear-like wolf. My eyes widen. Instead of a snarling animal, there was a shocked look on the animals face, like it had never seen a human before. It looked…intelligent. Then I saw it's eyes. They were deep brown, similar to my own. Except, it's eyes were speckled with dark brown instead of light. For some reason…I feel connected to this animal…like it isn't going to hurt me…I feel like…it was sent, for me.

Great. I'm going crazy… Thinking this huge thing wasn't going to kill me. God must hate me.. Edward leaving didn't kill me,. So he sends a mutant wolf to finish me off. I close my eyes thinking about the people of love. I hear the animal's footsteps moving closer. I see my mom and dad's smiling faces. I see a couple friends from school. Then I see Jacob, the kid from the Reservation. Hmm, that surprised me. I hear the animal coming closer as I picture the Cullen's faces. I start to cry again. I really don't want to die. I stand there for a couple minutes. Then I crack one of my eyes open and the animal was standing right in front of me.

I gasp, wondering why he hadn't killed me. The animal squatted down so his massive head was right in front of me. It let out a soft bark, almost like it was saying my name. It's cold nose nudged my hand and I felt some sort of shock. I reach out slowly to touch it and it moved closer. As I pet it, it starts to purr. By, now I'm pretty sure it's male. I keep petting it. Then it turns and runs away. I look around wondering where it went. After standing there for a minute, I decide to keep walking.

I stumble and limp forward again, filled with a new determination. That animal gave me hope…I know it's sounds crazy.. hell I probably am. Then I hear something behind me. I jump and fall again. I look around and then a huge man walks out from behind a tree. He was very muscular, but not in a scary sick way. His dark hair was cut short. He had tan bronze skin, and familiar brown eyes. That were speckled with darker brown.

The light…. His light.

It seemed as if he had been bathed in the sun.

His tan skin had a glow.

He made me feel warm….and tingly.

He gave me a light feeling.

Sorta like…I had lost something I didn't know I had… and I'd found it.

He'd found me.

I was lost and hurt, and he showed up.

Part of me wonders whether it was timing…or destiny or the cosmic forces.

Right then, I didn't care…because when I saw him- I knew

I just knew… that he was my life.

My only hope

So-let me know what you think (: Good, Bad? And, I'm not sure when I'll get back to my other stories….I've lost interest in them. Anyone want to pick them up and finish them?


	2. Chapter 2

The man was staring at me with an intensity that made me blush. I was glad I was sitting, because if I wasn't I probable would have fallen from my knees trembling. He looked at me like….like, the way I wish Edward would have. He was gorgeous.

"Bella" His voice was deep, and rich, and the way he said my name. Like water running in a waterfall. If it was any other time I wouldn't have known what to say. But for some reason, I knew I didn't have to be shy. "Yes?" I asked politely.

He smiled a warming smile that made my heart literally melt. He had the cutest dimples. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

He was infectious…

He crept into me, filling me with his light.

He made me want to better… but not need to.

Suddenly, I felt whole.

He looked me over then something dawned on his face and he rushed over to me in about 3 strides. I looked up confused. He bent down so close to me that I could feel heat radiating off him, and smell him. He smelled like cinnamon and pine trees. I know it sounds bad, but god he smelled amazing. Then he reached down and picked my ankle up carefully cradling it in his huge hands. His hands were either extremely warm, or I was extremely cold. I shivered and he looked up at me. " Your ankles broke."

Figures. I guess I wasn't too surprised.

"Does it hurt really bad?"

I looked at him, trying to figure out what it was about him that made me feel so drawn to him. "No….. What's your name?"

He blushed… Actually blushed. "Oh…uhmm god I forgot, I'm sorry. I'm Sam…Sam Uley. Your dad sent out search teams to look for you….says you've been gone all day. Bella, why are you out here?" 

I tried to make up a story to tell him, but all thoughts were failing. I really didn't want to lie to him. Then I felt it again… the sorrow… I knew I felt drawn to Sam, but the pain of Edward leaving me was still raw. I started to cry, tears that hurt. For a second he looked surprised then he carefully picked me up and cradled me to his chest. He was very warm, and shirtless. I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face. "He left me." I managed to get out. A moment of pure rage passed over his beautiful face. He looked like a bronze angel ready for war. Then it left and he looked worried. He hugged me tight. "Shhh, Bella it's okay. I've got you." I closed my eyes leaning against him.

A wave of exhaustion crashed over me, making me yawn. "Sam….did you see the wolf?"

He had a panic look on his face, I think. I couldn't really see clearly. He mumbled. "ya Bella, I saw him…..he was protecting you."

That's the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep on Sam Uley. I vaguely remember being jostled a little then feeling a constant rhythm of movement. Any other time I would have been stricken with fear, being carried by a huge man I didn't even know, but at this moment, in Sam's arms, I felt at home.

I was right where I belonged.

I was awakened by the blue and red lights. The Sam called out "Chief Swan, I got her" I could hear my dad running over. "Bells! Baby Are you okay?"

Charlie told Sam to carry me inside. He walked through the house and up the stairs to my room. He walked over to my bed and I clung to him, not wanting to be put down. "He whispered in my ear. "Don't worry" His words comforted me and I loosened my grip. He laid me down gently on the bed, watching out for my ankle. Charlie was right behind him, and next was the doctor. I was still very tired. In the doorway were two other tall, bronze, shirtless guys. They both were staring at my hand. I glanced down and Sam reaching for it. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed reassuringly.

Sam looked up and nodded then looked back down at me. I wondered what he was nodding about. The doctor was looking at my ankle. My dad gave me glass water. I downed it in two seconds. He asked one of the guys… Jared I believe he called him, to go get me another glass full. When Jared handed me the glass he smiled down tenderly at me, like a brother. I smiled back and accepted the pain pills the doctor was handing me.

The doctor wrapped my foot then told my dad to watch the swelling; and he would call and check in later. After the doctor left my dad was thanking Sam who had let my hand go. Jared and the other guy walked off. I was dozing off, from the pill, slipping into unconsciousness. I reached out and his hand found mine. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he had too. I squeezed his hand then let go. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Sweet Dreams Bella, I'll be back." I heard them exit the room.

I fell asleep smiling. Then I started dreaming.

~ I was running through the woods. I don't know what I'm running from but I know I'm in danger. Suddenly something pale runs in front of me and stops. I t was Edward, but not him. He had blood red eyes and he looked menacing. He went to pounce on me, but a black wolf jumped up and attacked him. I was screaming for them to stop….I didn't want the wolf hurt… It hurt me physically when he did….then the wolf looked at me, with brown eyes, that made me think of Sam~

I woke up confused, then turned over and tried to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the doctor came back over to see how I was. He told me that I could take the next two weeks off of school. My teachers said that I wouldn't miss anything too important, since I had done most of it in my classes back in Phoenix.

My dad brought me a pack of pop tarts and a glass of orange juice for breakfast. I decided to eat and take my medicine then go right back to sleep. "Bella, did he leave you out there?"

I sighed loudly. "Dad. I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

My dad watched me for a moment, his eyes filled with concern. "Okay sweetie, if you want to talk about it, I'll always listen. I called your mom; she wants to talk to you….soon."

After he left I called my mom and explained to her I was okay, and she did not need to fly out here, I laid back down. It was only 10 o'clock and I was still really tired.

I woke up and looked over at the clock. It said 2'oclock. I yawned loudly and looked around my room. I heard voices down stairs, then footsteps coming up to my room. I looked up hoping it would be Sam, but was a little disappointed that it was Jacob Black. I'm sure my eyes widened a little because it looked like he got a lot taller.

He walked in and gave me a hug that only Jake could give. I smiled, even though I didn't know him all that well, he was a good friend. "Bella, are you okay?" He took his hoodie off and laid it on the bed.

"Ya Jake, I'm ok."

He looked really tired. There were bags under his eyes and his voice sounded a little strained. "Are you okay?"

He looked startled by my question. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" 

"I don't know you just look really tired."

"I'm fine, I just don't sleep well at nights."

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a minute or two then we heard a car pull up and he stood up abruptly and looked out the window. Then he stiffened and turned around. He gave me a tense smile and hugged me bye. "I got to go Bells, but I'll be back tomorrow."

He rushed out the room before I could say anything. I was laying there with my foot propped up trying to figure out what happened. He looked over and saw he had left his hoodie. I heard the door slam, then the front door open. I heard a deep voice talking and Charlie saying, "Yes, go on up."

I heard the steps coming up and knew it was Sam before he opened the door. When he did open the door he smiled widely and rushed over to my side. He kissed my cheek making me blush. He smiled widely. "I'm glad you're feeling better today."

I can't help but smile back at him. He grabs my hand and sits on the bed. Part of me (a very small part) wants to tell him off for kissing me, touching me, and sitting on my bed. But the other part of me is craving more. He looks over and sees Jacob's hoodie. He glares at it, and then looks at me his face softening. "Jacob Black was here?"

"Yea, he's my best friend."

Sam seemed to cringe at that. "Be careful."

"Of what? Do you think Jacob would… hurt me?" 

He paused, choosing his words carefully before saying, "Not….intentionally. He has some…..inner-demons. I would just…please be careful. Don't anger him, if you do. Run. Promise you will run."

I thought he was joking at first. I mean, ya Jake is huge for a teenager, but hurt someone on purpose? He didn't seem like that kind of person. But the serious pleading look Sam gave me made me promise. "I promise. I'll run." With those words, it seemed as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He put the hoodie on the rocking chair in the corner.

For the next couple of hours Sam sat beside me. He never left. He never complained about me. We talked, and talked, and talked. About everything, and nothing all at once. We talked about basic stuff at first. I knew he was 21, and worked at a construction job with Billy. He also did little jobs for his tribe. I knew that he had just broken up with his girlfriend Leah. He knew that I was 17, in high school with a job at Newton's. We also talked about important things, like Edward leaving me. I have no idea how I was able to talk about it, especially to someone I had just met.

I could hear more people downstairs, then footsteps on the stairs. He squeezed my hand and watched the door. In came the two guys that were with him last night, along with two girls. They all had the russet colored skin. The two girls smiled, "I'm Kim." She looked like a shy girl. "I'm Emily." The other girl seemed to be filled with energy, even not moving she seemed a force to be reckoned with. The two guys were smiling down at me. "I'm Jared," the shorter of the two said. He was standing next to Kim, and I could tell they were together. Jared was lean, and looked really fast. Looking at him and Kim made me think they were the perfect couple. The taller guy looked like he could be mean, "I'm Paul." He was tall, and had darker skin then Jared. He, obviously, was with Emily.

Something about them sparked my interest.

The way they looked and talked.

The way they held themselves.

So confident. Sure. Not afraid.

They were breathtaking.

They seemed so pure, and harmless.

I didn't know but something told me

They would be my family.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I'm back. Lol. My laptop was broke, and I just got it fixed! So ya, sorry about not updating. But I'm back. Lol so R&R (:

I smiled up at them as the four walked in and gathered around my bed. "Hi, urmmmm I'm Bella." I can't help but blush at my stuttering. Then Paul busted out laughing at me. Sam sent him a glare, and then he stopped laughing immediately and the look on his face made me think he was constipated. I tried not to, but I burst out laughing, then everyone else did. After that, being around them was so easy. We hung out, until they had to leave and it was just Sam and me.

My dad brought a pizza upstairs. "You can pick out a movie and we can watch it on my computer, if you want to."

"Yea, sure." He walks over and grabs one then puts it in then turns the monitor towards me. He helps me sit up then takes his place beside me. I eat a couple slices of pizza and let him have the rest. Boy could he eat. We set the empty box down on the floor and sip our drinks. He turns the light off and then the movie starts. The old Bella would have been embarrassed to be in this situation, but I wasn't.

He sat down right beside me and looked over at me. " Is your ankle ok?"

"Ya, it's fine."

I couldn't watch the movie. Sam was so much more interesting. I wanted to watch him. I keep watching him out the side of my eye, and notice that he's looking at me, not embarrassed at all to stare at me. I hear the people in the movie talking, there chatter just a buzz in my ear. Sam looks back at the movie and so do I. Then, I start to feel this pull in my side. It was like I had to do be closer to him, like my body was actually pulling me closer. I did the most reasonable thing I could and inconspicuously scoot closer. I look up and he has a wide smile on his face, but he keeps looking at the movie. I keep scooting closer until I'm leaning against his side. He finally looks down at me, "Are you comfortable?"

I blush. "Yes, very."

He nods then wraps his arm around me pulling me closer. As the movie keeps playing I notice he's twirling a lock of my hair in his hand. I lay my head on his chest sighing softly. I can hear his heart beating and feel his breathing. I'm completely ignoring the movie by now. I slowly drift to sleep in his warm arms.

I woke up the next morning laying in my bed. The pizza box and drink glasses were gone, and the computer monitor was turned back. Was last night a dream? I was still thinking about it when my dad walked in, "Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" He smirked at me. "Ya, dad." "That's good, can you get ready?" I get out of bed and test how much weight I can put on my hurt ankle. It hurts a little, but not too bad. "Yes, I think so." "Okay, well get ready, and we'll go down to the doctors' office."

I unwrap my ankle and limp over to the bathroom, and then I got in the shower. I took time washing my hair, and shaving. I get out and towel dry my hair. I wrap the towel around me and limp out in the hallway. I can hear my dad talking to someone downstairs. I try limp over to my room and get almost there before stumbling and falling. "Shit." I hear someone coming up the stairs then russet colored hands are helping me up. I blush a dark red, because standing in front of me was a good looking Sam. He blushes and looks away. "Are you okay?" "Ya I'm fine, I'm going to go get ready. After putting on a purple tank, and some shorts I re-wrap my ankle and put on my Rainbows. I let my hair fall over my shoulders in a messy, wavy curtain. I do my make-up lightly like I usually would, then walk downstairs.

I limp into the living room, and see Sam and my dad talking. Sam see's me and smiles. My dad smiles too. "Are you ready to go?" "ya." Sam walks over and helps me to the police cruiser. Charlie gets in the driver side and Sam sits beside me in the back. He grabs my leg and gently props it up in his lap. When we get to the hospital he helps me walk in and sits beside me in one of the plastic chairs. My dad signs me in then comes over. "I have to go into work. Sam's going to stay with you and then his friend is gonna pick yall up."

"ok dad, be careful. I love you and urmm I'll try to have dinner ready for you if I can"

"nahh bells, don't worry about it. I can order take-out for us."

"Ok."

I watch my dad walk away then look over at Sam and smile. "Thanks for coming here with me, I'm sure you had more important things to do."

"No, Bella, thanks for letting me be around. I'm glad to help, and Billy doesn't mind giving me a couple days off of work and the guys are helping out the with tribe stuff now, so I have nothing but time to spend with you."

He reached over and grabbed my hand smiling. His hand really is warm and comforting. "You don't mind me doing that do you?" 

"What? Holding my hand? Of course not. I find it…comforting actually."

He gave me a toothy grin and turned towards the small television in the waiting room. I looked over at it and The Smurfs were playing. For some reason this whole scene seemed comical and I started giggling. Sam chuckled "What's so funny silly Bella?"

I manage to stop and say " You watching the Smurfs"

He chuckles again. "If you say so."

The doctor calls my name and Sam helps me walk back to the room. The nurse tells me that all the doctor wants to do is see how my ankle is. We wait for a few minutes in slience and then the dr. walks in and ask me the standard questions and checks my ankle. He gives me a prescription of more painkillers and tells me to keep it wrapped and try not to walk on it because the break isn't that bad.

Same helps me off the table and walks me out of the hospital. Sam looks around then stops and says here they come. Up pulls a black truck. In the drivers seat is a grinning Jared. I smile, remembering how much fun I had spending time with all of them. "Bella you ride in the cab I'll get in the back." He helps me in the car then jumps on the back.

I glance over at Jared when he pulls away from the curb. He smiles a wolfy grin "hey Bellllllllla." I laugh at how he says my name. "Hey Jaredddddd" He playfully glares at me "are you mocking me?" I blush... "urmm no?" He chuckles "Uh huh." I giggle and smile. "I love how easy it is to be myself around all of yall" He smiles "That's good, cause you're pretty much stuck with us" He laughs then gets serious " Bella, no mater what we're here for you." I can't help but smile at how much he reminds me of a big brother. "Thanks Jared." "no problemo little sis" 

He wiggles his eyebrow, "We all think of you as our little sister you know….well all of us except Sam." He laughs again and I can't help but glance back at Sam and blush.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, that he likes you…you know 'likes you likes you'"

I smile a little, "I'm not so sure about that, he's just being friendly like all of you are."

"If you think that Bella,"

Most of the drive was spent joking around. When we got to my house Sam helped me inside and made sure I didn't need anything. I convinced him I was fine and he left with Jared with a glum look on his face. I couldn't help but think back at what Jared said. I wonder if it's true….

M'kay, so what do you think?

(:

Reviewwwwww pleaseeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I decided I needed to try to get some housework done. My ankle was a lot better and wasn't even swollen that bad, so I'm pretty sure I'm up for it. I put on some old clothes and pull my hair up. Next I crank the radio up really loud and start in the bathroom. I love the feeling of accomplishment I get from cleaning. I feel so much lighter because the house will be clean because I did it. I scrub the toilets (Ugh might as well get the worst job done first) then I wipe down the sink and change the trashcan. Next I grab a broom and sweep it up. Then I mop and take the mop, bucket, and broom to the kitchen.

My favorite song comes on the radio and I start to dance while I'm sweeping the kitchen. That's exactly how Jacob found me. Wearing my raggedy clothes, in my kitchen, dancing and singing to Lady Gaga. (haha I was listening to her while writing this) I blushes and couldn't help but laugh with him. I knew I looked really stupid but it didn't matter because he was my best friend. He smiled at me while I turned the radio down some.

"Hey Jacob, what's up?"

"Nothing just thought I'd come over and see how you were doing."

"Well, I'm doing a lot better, as you can see"

"Well I'm glad. I was really worried about you." He smiles down at me. I gave him a look over and realized how much taller he was. He was wearing some shorts and a tank. He noticed me staring and chuckled again "Like what you see?"

I blush and giggle "of course, you are my best friend. When did you get taller?"

He smiled his smile again and walked over to hug me. I loved his hugs. They were always so comforting and welcoming. They made me feel safe and protected. Though today it didn't feel good. It wasn't wrong, but it wasn't right either.

Jacob helped me finish getting the kitchen clean then we went into the living room to watch some television while the floors dried. We were talking about his car when the phone rang. I tip toed into the kitchen and answered it.

(**Bold** is Jared and _italics_ is Bella)

"**Bewwwwwy!"**

"_Jaredddddddd!"_

**Chuckles, "What are you doinggggg homieeee?"**

"_Just chillen with Jacob, what about you?"_

"**ohh well I'm hanging out with Kim, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with us." Pwetty please Bella, Pwetty pwetty please!"**

_Laughs "ok, uhmm if Jacob wants to can he come with us?" _

**Jared was quiet for a minute then said "Bella, Kim has something planned for you, and besides he's not going to want to, but you can ask him." **

"_Ok, thanks Jared, urmmm...where do you live?"_

He gave me the directions and then hung up. I went into the living room where Jacob was sitting with a stony face. "Jake, would you like to go to Jared's with me?"

He looked at me with shock then anger. "Bella, why the fuck are you going over there?" 

I'm taken aback from his hostility. "What the fuck is you're problem? Don't be mad because I'm going to my friend's house."

"Oh, he's you're friend? I'm glad you're hanging out with La Push's gang members"

What does he mean… gang?

"Jake, what the hell are you talking about?"

He sighs loudly, "Bella there like a cult….They... follow me, Quil, and Embry around. Jared and Paul were first. They never hung out with Same until after they got sick and nEmbry's sick and there looking at me funny and I don't know what to do"

My heart skipped a beat when he said Sam's name. I ran over and hugged him. He hugged me back until I said "Jake, there not like that." He pushes me off of him and I fall hitting the couch with my leg. Great another bruise.

"They've got you brain washed too."

I thought I was going to cry when he slammed the door, but instead I got pissed. Who the fuck did he think he was? They saved my life, and have been really nice to me. Jake was being a spoiled brat. What ever, I'm still going to Jared's and damnit, I'm going to have fun.

I run up stairs and take a quick shower and get dressed throwing my hair up in a ponytail. I grab my keys and get in the car and head towards La Push still pissed of about Jake. I find the house that I think is Jared's and knock on the door. I hear a crash and some loud laughing followed by Kim's voice "Jared! What the hell?" Kim opens the door smiling. "Bella! Maybe you can come in here and get these mutts to settle down."

I smile and walk in to the house, loving how at home I felt. I look over and see Paul and Emily giggling and Jared cleaning up a broken vase. He smiles at Kim sheepishly and she glares at him. He apologizes and hugs her she acts mad at him but winks at me. I knew they were a perfect couple. I walk over and sit beside Emily on the couch. She smiles at me and gives me a hug, then turns her attention back to Paul. All of a sudden I felt lonely, and kind of sad. Kim must have saw my face because she grabbed my hand and Emily's hand and drug us upstairs hollering at the guys to behave. I couldn't help but smile. It's hard to believe that it's been less than a week since the Cullen's left. I thought I would be more depressed, but I'm quite happy.

We walked into Kim and Jared's room and I had no idea what was about to happen to me.

Ok, so review, I want at least ten gooood lengthy reviews and I'm not posting another chapter until I get them. I'm feeling pushy I guess [:

Anyways Review Please (:

-Loveeee, Taylor


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting in a chair and they were assaulting me with make-up and hair brushes and a straightner. Emily kept complimenting me on my hair while she straightened it. Kim was doing my make-up. Going a little extreme on the eyes, with the purple eye-shadow, thick eyeliner, and lots of mascara. She went into her closet and pulled out some knee length tight Tripp Shorts, a purple tank top, and some black rainbows. I looked at her and she smiled at me, and then threw the clothes at me. "Get Changed."

I blushed then striped and put the clothes on. They both smiled at me and started giggling. "Sam's going to flip his shit"

I blushed a deeper red then looked into the mirror. I did look good, no, I looked hot! I looked at them "What do you mean about Sam?"

"Well obviously he likes you, and you like him too I think."

I smile, thinking about Sam. Maybe I do like him.

Emily and Kim started giggling and we heard the door down stairs open and the guys talking to Sam. I blush and have the stranger urge to run downstairs and hug him. "Kim, Emily, not that I don't appreciate it, but why did yall get me dressed up?"

They looked at each other, "For the bonfire tonight silly"

"Bonfire?"

"Ya, it's where the elders tell us the tribes legends, and we eat and hang out."

"Oh, it sounds fun."

They looked at each other and I had a feeling there was something they wasn't telling me. "Ya it is."

I slid the flip flops on then sat down on the bed as Emily and Kim got ready. They both looked gorgeous of course. Emily had on a sleeveless blue shirt, some jean shorts, and her hair pulled up with her make-up matching her outfit. Kim was wearing some Capri's and a green tank top with her hair curly and her make-up done the same as mine except green. I was a little worried I was going to stand out at the bonfire, because I'm so white. I blushed a little, and then realized I didn't care because they were all my friends.

We walked downstairs and Kim ran over to Jared and Emily ran over to Paul. I saw Sam and he was staring at me. I smile and walk over to him. "Hey you,"

"Hey back"

I blush and smile up at him, and he stares back at me. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

He grabbed my hand and Kim and Emily gave me a knowing look. I blushed and smiled at them and they winked. Sam led me out the door where the sun was going down. I hadn't realized how long I was over here. "Do you want to ride with me?"

"Sure."

We walk over and get in his truck and he starts it up, I look over and see everyone else piling in Paul's car. Sam pulled out of the driveway and turned on his radio. He was singing along and smiling at me. He reached over and grabbed my hand squeezing it. I squeezed back and smiled.

"Bella, would you go on a date with me?" 

I blushed shocked that he asked me out. I really wasn't expecting it. I looked over at him. "Sam..." I'm not sure if I'm ready with Edward just leaving me... What am I thinking, it's Sam. "Yes, I think I'd like that."

He smiles bigger "ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7." He looked me up and down then noticed my leg, that was propped up on my other leg. "Bella, why do you have a bruise on you're leg?"

I stuttered. "I, uhm, I fell."

He looked at me , "Bella, please don't lie to me."

I sigh loudly. "Jake pushed me down."

I looked over at him to see his reaction and he was shaking. He looked deadly. Scary then any vampire I'd ever seen. "Sam calm down!"

"Don't worry Bella, he will never touch you again."

"Ohh Sam, don't hurt him." I was touched that he liked me that much, but Jake was just mad… No matter how big a fight we got in, I wasn't going to let him get hurt. Sam looked over at me, "anything for you Bella."

I blush and look down, then I had a thought I regret. For just a second I wanted Sam to punch Jake one time, just so he would know that someone liked me, and they didn't appreciate him pushing me. I quickly got rid of that thought.

We pull up at the beach and he parks. He walks over and opens the door helping me out. He grabs my hand and we walk down the beach where they have the fire going and people were sitting around it on the logs, listening to the radio someone brought with them. I sat down with Kim and Emily and Sam walked over to talk to the guys. Every now and then he would look my way and smile if he caught my eye.

Kim and Emily were talking about getting together for a cookout at Emily's when a lone figure walked up. I knew who it was immediately. It was Embry. The guy Jake hung out with, the guy Jake said was sick, and the guy who was now hanging out with Sam. He walked over and Sam patted him on the back and they were obviously talking about something important.

After a minute he walked over and sat beside me. Even though I only met him once, I knew he was a pretty ok guy. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Embry, you feeling better?"

He looks confused for a minute then smiles, "Ya, who told you I was sick?" 

"Oh, Jake came by today and mentioned…something about you."

I look down hoping he want ask deeper into the question. He must realize I'm not up for more conversation because he smiles and gets up and walks over to Paul and Jared. I sit there staring at the flames for a minute then the guys say the food is done. I get up with Emily and Kim and walk over. I fix a small plate and nibble on it some. I look back over and the guys are digging in. Damn, they could seriously pack away some food.

After they got done eating we gathered around the fire and Sam sat down in front of me, in between my legs. He leans back on me and sighs. I look down at him and smile and he smiles back. Billy comes up along with a couple other of the elders and they start telling the legends. I run my hands through Sam's short-ish hair and blush when he glances up at me. I whisper down at him "Sorry, I'll quit."

"No, you don't have to."

I keep running my hands through his hair and listen to the moving story of there tribe. After they were finished the elders left, the girls wanted to take a walk down the beach with there boyfriends and Embry said he had to go. That left me and Sam sitting by the fire. He stands up and stretches the sits beside me.

He looks over at me, "Bella, I have something to tell you… about the legends."

Review! [: At least ten before I post another chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews [: I really do APPRECIATE them, and to Koriander-Ger, just to let you know. I'm not out for reviews. I write stories because I like too. I like to hear feedback, but I know sometimes even I don't like reviewing. Requesting reviews for another update is a good way to get people to review if they like the story. And if you don't like my story then don't read it, no ones making you. M'kay? Have a nice day [:

I'm a little confused, and then it hits me. What if…since vampires arereal, what if the werewolves were real too? I looked down at him. "Sam are you going to tell me that werewolves are real?"

He looks startled "Yes Bella I was."

I sit there for a minute letting it sink in. Werewolves are real… there protectors of the La Push tribe… "Sam Uley.. Are you a werewolf?"

He looks at me his eyes hopeful. "Ya Bella. I'm a werewolf." I never thought I would see Sam look so self conscious. I smile a little. "Who else besides you?"

"Jared, Paul, Embry, and eventually Jake that I know of." He looks somber when he says this.

"Bella… there is another thing I need to tell you about werewolves."

"Besides changing into a huge wolf what is there?" 

"Well, we have a hotter temperature, as I'm sure you've noticed." He squeezes my hand then continues. "If we get angry there's a possibility we could change." He looks tormented and worried. "There's also…imprinting."

Ok… "Sam what's imprinting." He looks over at me. "It's when one of us, finds his true love. As soon as he sees her it's all he can think about. All the wolf want to do is protect you…save you….be there for you. Bella… All they want to do is love you."

His voice was strong…empowering even.

He stared at me vehemently speaking with zeal.

I listened with my ears and my heart.

Sam. My guardian angel.

My werewolf.

My protector.

My love?

My eyes watered up and spilt over. He pulled me in his lap and hugged me fiercely. "I'm sorry Bella, please stop crying."

He rubbed comforting circles in my back. "Sam, I'm not upset. I'm happy."

He stopped and pushed me back a little to look at my face. "…You are?" 

"Yes Sam. I'm happy. I'm ecstatic. I can't even tell you how happy I am. Being with Edward was like being a glass doll. It was like he wanted to admire me not love me. I felt safe, but I wasn't happy. But ever since I've met you… it's been different. I still feel safe, but I also feel happy. It's like I can see finally. Everything with you is so much more vibrant and clear. I want to be more with you."

I look down blushing, thinking that maybe I shouldn't have said so much, especially since we're not even a couple.

He grabs my chin gently and makes me look at him. "Bella, I'm so happy now. Knowing you feel the same about me as I do with you." He smiles and leans forward. I think he's going to kiss me on the lips. I wanted him to so badly thinking about him kissing me made me shiver. He kisses my forehead and pulls me toward his chest again wrapping his arms around me. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm comfortable."

"Bella, can I ask you to become my official girlfriend?"

I smile, "Yes Sam, I'd like that."

He smiles amusingly. "And you don't care that I'm a werewolf?"

. "Sam I don't care what you are. Not even the fact that you morph into a huge wolf could scare me off." I was feeling tired suddenly. He chuckles and smiles at me "Bella, you truly are extraordinary." I sighed and laid my head on his warm chest and fell asleep. I faintly remember him picking me up and driving me home. I woke up long enough to kiss his cheek and walk inside. I told my dad where I had been then I walked up stairs and laid down thinking about Sam turning into a dog. Edward always said I had a knack for attracting the supernatural. Next I'm going to find out the tooth fairy's real.

I giggled and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning I woke up and ate a bowl of Lucky Charms and decided to go grocery shopping. I figured I'd need a lot of food in the house if Sam was going to be around a lot. It still amazes me that 'fate' had put me with him. But hey I wasn't about to question it. I jumped in the shower and got dressed.

I grabbed my keys and the money we have set aside for groceries and ran out to my truck. I drove to town and stopped at the store. I grabbed a cart and was walking down the chilly lit up aisles throwing stuff in. After I filled the cart up I walked over to get another bottle of Tylenol, when I ran into Jake. He wasn't looking to good. I was kind of worried about him, but I was still pissed off about yesterday. My leg was still hurting me.

I grabbed what I needed and turned to walk away when he saw me. "Hey Bella"

"Ohh uhmm, hey Jake."

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just mad and I'm not feeling good." I looked at him more closely and noticed he was sweating even though it was cold in the store

He walked over closer to me, "forgive me?" 

I sighed then it hit me… he was gonna change soon. "ya Jake, I forgive you." I smile at him and then pull him in a hug. He really was burning up.

He grabbed what he needed and helped me check out the groceries and put them in the truck. I smiled at him and hugged him more time thinking that it might be the last time I'll see him normal.

He offered to help me get the groceries unloaded at home, but I told him I was a big girl. He chuckled a little then left heading towards La Push. I drove home and took the bags in putting things up in the cabinets and fridge. As soon as I put the last bag away the phone rang.


	8. Chapter 8

A major tragedy is coming up in the next couple of chapters. Cookies for anyone who can guess what's going to happen.

(**Bold **for Kim and _italics _for Bella.)

**Heyyy girl! What are you doing?**

_Hey, Just got home from getting groceries._

**Ohh that sound funn, haha I heard that someone has a date tonight!**

_Ya I do_.

**Well me and Emily were heading to Port Angeles to go to the mall and we were wondering if you wanted to go and have girl time before you're date. **

_Haha, uhm sure, I'll go get ready and meet you there?_

**No girl, we gonna come pick you up! Be there in a little bit!**

_Ok, bye!_

**Bye!**

I spend some time starting the laundry and cleaning up a little when I heard them pull up .I pocketed some money and walked out the door locking it behind me. I walk out and get in the back seat of Kim's silver Thunderbird. As soon as I shut the door she was driving off. Emily turned around and smiled at me, "Hey Bella"

"Hey Emily"

"I'm so glad you know the secret now. Cause now we can be friends without any secrets."

Kim turned the radio down, "Ok we have a couple things to share with you."

"Yup, we're going to teach you dating a werewolf 101"

They both looked really happy to have someone else to talk to.

"Ok, shoot. Emily, you're Paul's imprint, right? And Kim you're Jared's imprint?"

"Yupp, you're very observant."

Kim smiled at me in the mirror and kept driving.

Emily started talking to me with a small smile on her lips. "Ok, first off, the wolf's are touchy feely. They love to cuddle and hold hands and hug. I guess its part of the dog thing, or something. But it gets hot. Not like steamy hot well sometimes but not at first. I mean it get's like, sweaty hot. So while you're just hanging out I would wear shorts and tank tops. Sam already seems to like holding you're hand."

I can't help but smile at her. I'm glad that they're telling me this stuff.

Kim chimed in, "Ooo while we're on the topic of clothes, don't be surprised if Sam brings over a couple pair of shorts to you're house. He's probably got the most self-control of the four so far, but they don't keep their clothes when they phase. And if they lose there temper, there shorts get ripped."

"Ok, anything else really major?" 

They got a serious look on there faces. "Bells there is so much more, so much stuff we haven't even figured out ourselves. Besides with Sam being the Alpha it might be a lot different for you."

"Sam's the alpha?" 

"Ya, lucky you."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well the guys can hear each others thought. So we're pretty sure that all the guys have seen us naked. However with Sam being the alpha he can control more of his thoughts, and he can command them to quit thinking about it or something."

I knew I was blushing just thinking about what the pack knows about each other. Damn, talk about no privacy.

"Another thing you already know is the big appetites. They love food."

"That's not all they love" Kim laughed.

I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ya, I think they invest in condoms."

"Be careful though, if you don't keep you're health up, you'll pass out. Werewolf endurance is a bitch sometimes. Though usually you enjoy it quite well."

They giggled, "We'll get you some vitamins today."

I was still blushing when we reached Port Angeles.

We pulled up at the mall and the girls linked arms with me and we walked inside smiling and giggling. I know I'm not usually giggly and girly, but these girls are like my sisters and who doesn't want to have a good time. I like being happy.

We walked around some then Emily and Kim smiled at me devilishly and pulled me into Victoria Secret. They asked me what sizes I was then grabbed a bunch of things that I would never have thought of wearing before. We spent the next ten minutes picking stuff out for each other. In the end I had a wide variety of things that the girls said Sam would just love. We paid for the stuff and left, them giggling and me blushing.

While we were heading towards Hot Topic I couldn't help but think about Sam. I knew we were dating now. When do we take the next step? I can't help but wonder what people would think. Edward just left me, and I'm already thinking about when to have sex with Sam. But he's my soul mate. It's not like we're ever going to leave each other. Why not start fucking like bunnies now? Wow, being around these girls have seriously changed th way I think.

We walked through Hot Topic getting a couple Band T-shirts, tanks, shorts, and Skinny Jeans. I even bought a new pair of converses. After that we decided to head to the food court and eat something before hitting a couple more stores. We all got something from the Panda Express Chinese place then sat down at a table.

We finished eating and remained sitting at the table chatting, when Jessica and Lauren walked up. They sneered at me. "Hello Bella."

"Hey." 

"Since when do you hang out with the Native American trash?" 

I was so pissed off that they were talking shit about Emily and Kim.

"There not trash, unlike you, you no good nasty whore."

She glared at me "You'll regret that."

I knew I shouldn't have done it but I was beyond mad. "What are you going to do, keep talking until you're stank breath makes us sick?" 

She ignored me "I heard that Edward got smart and left you."

I knew I was glad Edward left, but that hit a nerve.

"Fuck off bitch"

She smiled sweetly at me and grabbed my drink and poured it on my lap. Both Emily and Kim jumped up, and I did too. I reared my arm back and punched her in the eye. She stumbled back and grabbed her crying.

"Don't ever fucking talk to me like that again, in fact don't ever talk to me at all Jessica.

Emily and Kim glared at Lauren daring her to try anything. "Come on Bella, let's go."

We grabbed the bags and headed back to the car. Emily and Kim were cracking up and imitating my punch. We got in the car and tripped off of Jessica and Lauren the whole ride back. They were pissed about what they had said, laughed at what I'd done and touched that I had stood up for them.

"Well, yall are like my sisters" 

"Awwwuh, we feel the same way."

I smiled and we turned on the radio and started singing and laughing at how stupid we were acting. When we got to my house they gave me a hug and left wishing me luck on the date.

RAWR xD


	9. Chapter 9

I showered and put on one of the dark purple lingerie sets I had bought, and a long light purple skirt and a white blouse, choosing to wear my rainbows instead of flats. I scrunched my hair so that it fell down my back and was really curly. I put on just a little bit of make-up and decided I looked pretty damn good.

I went downstairs, and my dad was walking in the door. "Hey Ch- dad"

"Hey Bells, you look good, got a hot date?" He wiggled his eyebrows and headed towards the kitchen.

"Uhmm actually dad I do have a date." 

He stopped and turned towards me, giving me his full attention. "With who?" 

"Sam"

My dad smiled and looked relived. I'm glad he at least likes Sam. "Oh, that's good dear, I hope you have fun." 

We sat together in the kitchen in silence me waiting for Sam to get here and Charlie eating a bowl of cookie crisp. (haha everyone loves cookie crisp! xD) When someone knocked on the door I jumped up then blushed looking at my dad. He chuckled.

"Have a good time, just not too much fun at least not without protection. And uhmm be home by 1" I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the front door smiling.

I know I was cherry red when I answered the door, but I was engulfed in a warm embracing hug. "Hey, I missed you."

I can't help but smile. This is my Sam and he missed me. I quickly hug him back I missed you too." 

We walked over to his truck and helped me in then walked around and got in on his side. He grabbed my hand then started the car and pulled out of my driveway.

"You look gorgeous"

"Thanks Sam. You look good too." He was wearing a nice shirt and some jeans that hugged his hips well.. It looked a little out of place considering how little I've seen him wear, but it did look good.

We pulled up at the beach and he got out and walked over to me. It was a little dark outside and it was kind of chilly so I pulled on my jacket thankful I brought it with me.

He grabbed my hand and we walked down the beach. We stopped at a spot that looked similar to where the bonfires were held. Laying on the ground was a humongous blanket and a picnic basket. Most people would of thought it was corny but I found this extremely romantic.

We sat down on the blanket and he opened the basket pulling out Tupperware containers of roasted chicken, steamed vegetables, and little potatoes. The food was heavenly. "Did you cook this?"

He smiles sheepishly at me, "No, my mom did."

I smile back at him, "It's really good."

"Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, I would."

My mom always told me, when I met the guy I thought was the one, to look at how he treated his mom. It was obvious that Sam really loves his mom, and I knew he was the one for me.

We ate the food slowly then laid back together to look at the stars. I was snuggled into his side holding his hand when we heard a howl in the distance.

He scowled "dammit.. Bella, I'm so, so sorry. I have to go."

I sighed, I knew he had to but I hated it. "It's ok, I understand."

He handed me the keys to his truck and kissed me on the cheek, "Just leave that stuff here, I'll get it later." Sam walked me back to the truck and grabbed a pair of shorts out the back and then stripped. I know I was staring but I really couldn't help it.

He smiled cheekily at me then looked away. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Ok, be careful."

I watched him walk towards the woods, and when he disappeared I got in his truck and drove home. I parked it by the curb so Charlie wouldn't see it, then I went inside. 

"Bella, I have something to tell you."

I looked over at my dad. I wasn't use to him sounding so serious.

"What is it?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so I know the last one was really short, so I'm making this one longer [: There's a lot of flashbacks. Sendddd me reviews! Please, please, please! xD

-Much love

Taylor xD

"You're mom and Phil were in a bad car accident"

The only thing I could feel was pain. Were the ok? What happened? What am I going to do?

"I need to go to them. Like right now."

"Ok sweetie, go pack your clothes and I'll call the airport and then I'll drive you there."

I ran up the stairs and grab the first things I could and threw them in a duffel bag. I grab the necessities and my passport and a couple other things then ran downstairs. I was determined to get to them.

My dad was ready,"The next flight leaves in about an hour."

We got in his police cruiser and headed towards Port Angelos. On the way there I had my eyes closed and I was biting my fingernails. They had to be ok, they had to be ok.

Pain. Hurt. Sadness. Depression. Anger. Regret. Guilt.

So many damn emotions.

Which one should you feel?  
Pain and hurt. No. Because they're fine.

Sadness? No….they're fine.

Depression? No dammit they're fine.

Anger? Maybe… not at my mom or Phil though. Maybe myself for arguing while there hurt.

Regret? Hmm. Maybe a little bit for not spending time with them.

Wait. They're fine. I can always spend time with them later.

Guilt.

Face It. You wouldn't be so damn worried if they were fine.

They're definitely not fine.

We pulled up in the parking lot of the airport and we both got out. Charlie hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. He handed me a handful of cash and told me to go get my ticket and I should have enough to survive in Jacksonville.

"Dad, make sure Sam knows where I am."

"Ok sweetie, now go and come back soon. I love you"

"I love you too dad."

I turned and grabbed my duffel bag and jogged to the entrance. I walked through the electric doors and looked around for the desk. Once I found it I walked over to it.

"One ticket to Jacksonville Florida"

"Ok, the flights about to leave, just head that way and they'll search your bag and get you boarded." The woman was wearing pink lipstick. She smiled at me warmly and I had a flash back of my mom wearing pink lipstick on her first sate with Phil.

**She was sitting in her room applying her make-up carefully. "Ok sweetie I know you can take care of yourself. You're 15. I'll be home. Later"

"Geez mom Chill out. Don't be nervous."

She smiles at me with her pink lipstick. " Bella, sweetie I'm not nervous. Merely excited. This is my first date in Florida." We had barely got our boxes in the house and the moving trailer out the driveway when he came over from next door. He was becoming quite a famous baseball player, his name was Phil. His sandy color hair, brown eyes, pitcher's muscle, and summer tan had captivated my mother.

That was last week. They had a date tonight which left me alone at home in Florida without friends. Oh well, as long as my mother was happy.**

I was pulled out of my past by the woman clearing her throat.

I blushes. " Oh, um here."

I handed her the money and she gave me the ticket and I walked to the security check and sat my bag down. Once they were sure I wasn't smuggling anything or had anything illegal they took the bag with the other luggage and I followed some more people to board the plane.

I was riding in second class and I was sitting beside a young guy who had black hair and green eyes and some major nerd glasses. Not that I was judging. I made some small talk with him but my mind was else where.

I wonder what Sam had to go do. I know I'm too big on religion but I pray that my mom and Phil are ok. What am I going to do if there hurt. Dammit. I had a strong pull to La Push that literally brought tears to my eyes. Or was that something else. Shit, this plane needs to hurry up. I can't bear just sitting here. I knew I had a while to go so I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

It took me forever to fall asleep and I slept restlessly, until one of the plane attendants shook me awake. "Ma'am Wake up, we're in Florida now."

I opened my eyes and saw that it was early morning. I smiled and thanked the woman then got off the plane. I walked to the luggage carousel and grabbed my duffel bag. I stopped by and used the bathroom then I splashed some water in my face and stepped out in the moist Florida air. A taxi was already waiting and I asked who he was waiting for and he said no one so I got in. The man was skinny and had brown hair. He had a flat squashed looking nose that made me think of the first time I had met Phil's parents.

** It was thanksgiving and mom wanted us to celebrate with her steady boyfriends parents. She had met them on several occasions but I hadn't. Don't get me wrong Phil was cool and all then, but I'm not one for old people. Or at least at the time I wasn't. What teenager is? We pulled up and got out the new car Phil had bought my mom. We went in the house and it smelled like home. You know? All good food smells. Anyways we were a little late so everyone was waiting for us. We sat down at the huge table that was full with Phil's family. His mom was tall with blond-ish hair and his dad was skinny with brown hair. The first thing you saw when you looked at his dad was his huge squished nose. Thank god Phil had his mommy's nose. We ate dinner and chatted idly when Phil said he had an announcement. He and my mom were getting married. Even I was shocked**

.The guy driving was almost at the hospital.

"Hey did you hear about Phil Dwyer that famous baseball player? He was in a bad accident last night. My eyes watered up and I stayed silent.

He pulled over at the curb in front of the hospital I gave him a 20 and told him to keep the change. I threw my duffel bag over my shoulder and ran into the hospital with a look of determination and an air about me. I tripped and caught the desk causing the woman to look up. "I'm here for my mother and step-father."

The lady was African American.

** My mothers wedding day. Phil had took time off of baseball conditioning for the wedding and honeymoon. I was maid of honor. Mom's friend from work, Tara was another bridesmaid. She was African American too. After the wedding when Phil and Mom went on the honeymoon she drove me home. We talked about my mom.

"I know I haven't known your mom long, and I never knew you dad. But I do know Phil. He's a good man. He'll treat her right."

"Yes Ma'am I know"

"Don't call me ma'am. You make me sound old"

We laughed and she dropped me off for a week of solitude while my mom went to the Caribbean's**

"What's there names?"

"Phil and Renee Dwyer."

Realization dawned in her eyes and she gave me a sad look. She sighed loudly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your mom is in the ICU. The truck that hit there car hit the drivers side and she was in the passenger side. She got only some minor bruises and scratches. She should be fine."

I sighed out loud. My mother's fine. Tears of relief feeled my eyes.

Wait why did she look sad. "And…Phil he was driving right?"

"Yes he was driving. Our ambulance driver was sure he would be dead before he could get here. He was unconscious. His brain was hemorrhaging and he had some internal bleeding. He just got out of surgery about twenty minutes ago. He most likely want wake up for a couple of hours. But we're not sure if he will. I'm so sorry."

I knew that Phil wasn't too close to me, I only knew him for a little while. But he was a sweet guy and he was good to my mom. Tears streaked down my face. "Can I see them?"

The lady shook her head. "You can visit them, would you like for me to have them set up a cot for you or would you be fine in the reclining chairs."

"I'll be fine. Just where are they?"

I wanted to see my mom.

"Just go to the fourth floor and ask the nurses station"

"Ok, thanks"

I look over my shoulder and see the sign pointing to the elevators. I jog towards it and press the button tapping my foot impatiently. When it dings an elderly woman gets out and I step in pressing the button four. I grip the bars and close my eyes until it dings again letting me know I'm on the right floor.

I step out and head to the nurses station. The lady looks up. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Renee Dwyer's room?"

"436. Down the hall and to the right. She should be waking up soon. Hopefully Phil too"

I turned and speed walked down the hall looking at the numbers beside the huge brown doors. I find 436 and run into the room where a nurse and jotting something down onto a chart. She looks up at me then glances down at my mom "Shhh."

I sit my duffel bag beside her bed and take my spot beside her in the chair. I must of fell asleep because I awoke when I heard my mom speak.

"Bella."

"Mom"

I run over and throw my arms around her tears of relief pouring down my cheeks.

"I'm so glad your ok"

"Where's Phil?"

"Hold on." I press the red nurse button.

The nurse steps in and tells her whats going on with Phil. "You can be discharged today since your vitals are doing well."

My mom signs the papers then changes into some clothes in the bathroom. I squeeze her hand and follow her down the hall to Phil's room. We walk in to the chilly room and my mom breaks down crying.

I hug her "It'll be ok mom."

"Bella, you need to go back to Forks."

What the fuck? She wants me to leave?

"Mom….why?"

"Bella I can't take care of you right now. Phil needs me."

I know I looked shocked and hurt.

"Mom….I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry Bells, I do love you."

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

I walk out the hospital room where my mom is holding Phil's hand and ignoring me. I grab my bag and head outside where it's dark and I have no idea what to do. I walk down the street and stop at a fast food restaurant. I get a bite to eat and something to drink. I remember that there is a hotel right down the road so I decided to walk there. I get half way there and stop for a break. I'm thinking to myself. I'm so fucking stupid. My moms happy in her own little world and now I'm walking down the road tired as hell.

I lean against the wall and close my eyes when suddenly someone grabs me and pulls me down the alley.

I open my mouth to scream.

"Shut up if you want to live"

I glance over and see a huge hairy guy with a knife. "Is your name Carly?"

"….no? What the fuck do you want?"

"Feisty… You're not Joe's girlfriend?"

"Who the fuck is Joe?"

"Damn it. I got the wrong girl" he hollers at the guy who walks up. They look similar wearing the same ragged jeans and red shirt.

"Oh well, we can still rape her."

My eyes widen, Thanks mom. Now I'll never see Sam again.

Sam…God I love him. Now I'm going to get raped and left for dead in Florida and he'll never know what happened to me. I get so mad at the thought of him being hurt. I blinked and then I hear something crack and the guy who was holding me dropped to the ground. The other guy was already lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I turned around and looked into the eyes of….


	12. Chapter 12

_I blinked and then I hear something crack and the guy who was holding me dropped to the ground. The other guy was already lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I turned around and looked into the eyes of…_

….. Edward Cullen. I gasp and blink…"What the fuck are you doing here?" For a moment I'm scared. Because his eyes look black and there's human blood less then 10 feet away from us.

His eyes fade back to dark butterscotch and he smiles at me with his usual grin that use to make my heart melt, but now pissed me off.

"I just saved your life Bella, Is that the way you thank me?"

Shit...he did save my life… "uhmm.. thanks. I'll be on my way now."

I grab my duffel bag and avert my eyes away from the bodies. I try to walk away when I feel his cold hand grip my wrist. "Bella…. Love, Why are you walking away from me? Didn't you miss me? He looks perplexed for a minute then sniffs the air. "You smell of werewolf."

I blush and look away from him. "Edward…. I moved on. Isn't that what you wanted?"

His face drops and his eyes feel with tears he'll never shed. "Bella.. what do you mean?"

"I found my soul mate….and I love him. Will you keep your promise? Like you never existed." 

He looks away from me. "Bella… I will always love you… no matter what. I love you so much that I will let you live your life like I use to want for you. The only reason I came to night is because Alice said you were in danger. If you ever are… I will find you and help you. So I can't keep the promise. But I will stay away otherwise…. Who is it.. Mike?"

I look at him flabbergasted (lmao…that's a funny word!) "No..Sam.. Uley" 

He looks at me narrowing his eyes. "That's why your future is going blank… You're dating a werewolf!"

I cower away for a second then stand up straight "Yes I am. And I love him"

He glares at me. "You always were a danger magnet… Bella there worse then vampires.. You're going to get yourself killed"

"Am not!" I know it was childish but I stuck my tongue out at him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes."

"Quit arguing with me. Get out of my life. At least after you walk me to the hotel up the road."

He smiles at me. "Walk away."

We walk out of the alley and down the street. I ask him how the family is and he tells me everything they've been up to. And that they miss me.

"Edward…I'm glad you left me."

"I'm not."

We walk the rest of the way in silence and when we reach the hotel he hugs me quickly "I have to dispose of bodies… I'll tell the family you miss them… I can't stay out of your life.. So be expecting a visit in the near future."

Before I could say anything he was gone. I sigh "Stupid sparkly fast asstard vampire"

I hear a chuckle then I walk into the hotel. I get a room for the night and head up the elevator to it. I take a quick hot shower and change into some comfortable clothes and call my dad. I leave a message about everything that happened and tell him I'll be on the way home soon and to let Sam know too.

I lay down on the bed and then everything that had happened hit me and I started bawling. I sat there for about 15 minutes crying when I heard a knock on the door. I wipe my eyes and look through the peephole. I see an anxious Sam standing there. I open the doors and throw my arms around him crying again.

He throws a bag to the floor and picks me up hugging me and breathing in my scent.

"Bella, shhh baby it's ok"

He shuts the door. Sam holds me and rocks me back and forth for a second then lays down on the bed with me still in his arms. I know I was soaking her shirt with tears so I looked up at him. He looks back at me and wipes my tears away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I honestly didn't want to tell him everything, but it would hurt him not to. So I spent the next five minutes spilling my guts out to him. His facial expressions changed slowly as he was taking it all in. Then he spoke.

"I thought I had lost you. I went to the hospital and they said you left and was heading here. So I followed your scent and I knew how you were feeling. I found the alley and I flipped. I thought a vampire had attacked you. But I still smelt you so I kept going. And here we are." 

He hugs me tightly to his chest and I sigh because of how content I am. I snake my arms around him and hug him back. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry that your mom hurt you. I'm sorry that them guys…." His hand starts shaking and he takes a huge breath. I grab his hand and squeeze it. He smiled down at me. "Bella... I'm just glad you're ok."

"I'm glad you're here."

He looks back at me and kisses my forehead. "Go to sleep babe, I'll be right here when you wake up."

I know my face was red and my eyes were puffy from crying, but Sam looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing on earth. I felt so loved and relaxed, that I drifted into a comfortable sleep lying on Sam.

I woke up sweating. Wow was he hot. In all ways. I try not to giggle. He cracks open one eye "What's so funny beautiful?"

I roll over to where I'm laying beside him and not half way on him.. "You're hot"

He smirks at me "Well thinks, you're not too bad yourself."

I blush, "We've got to go back today. What happened with the pack?"

He grimaced, "Jacob phased."

I gasped. "No."

"Yes, and Quil and Embry look like there about to any day now. I left Jared in charge so I could be with you."

"Thank you Sam, for being here. I realize now how happy I am with you."

"I'm glad that the feelings aren't one-sided." He sighs loudly, "Being the alpha isn't easy… I'm making all the decisions for four people. Jake chose not to step up as alpha, leaving the job with me. But enough of that"

He smiles at me and stands up stretching. "I'm going to call the airport and get us some tickets back to Fork."

"Sam, if you ever want to talk about stuff I'm a good listener I'm gonna go take a shower."

I hop out the bed and grab the stuff I need out my duffel bag and I head to the bathroom and change into some clothes. When I come out the room Sam is already changed and on the phone with the airport.

(Okay, no Cliffy here, but keep reading. And make sure you hit that review button and send me something!)


	13. Chapter 13

"Sam let's go down the road to Waffle House and get some breakfast."

His eyes lit up at the idea of breakfast and I can't help but smile at his involuntary reaction to food.

We grab all our stuff and give the key back to the guy sitting at the desk. Sam opens the door for me and grabs my hand as we walk down the street to Waffle House. "We have about an hour and a half till we need to be at the airport."

Sam smiles at me and squeezes my hand. When we got to Waffle House we sat down in a small booth in the corner and ordered our food. I sipped my coffee and watched Sam.

"You know I have to introduce you to my dad as my boyfriend now."

He smiles at me. "It's a good thing he already likes me."

"Yea, Tell me about it."

"Bella. I would like you to meet my aunt. My mom wasn't around much and I never knew my dad. So I spent most of my life living with my aunt and I think yall would like each other."

"Sam I would love to meet the woman that raised you"

He reaches across the table and grabs my hand intertwining our fingers. It was here sitting in a crowded, coffee smelling room, surrounded by complete strangers, with 90's music playing in the background, that I realized I'm in love with Sam Uley.

Our busty waitress brought our food and we ate in a comfortable silence. After we got done we sat there sipping our re-filled glasses of coffee and talked about the BP oil spill.

"I just don't think it's right to keep drilling, I mean seriously. 83 days?"

Sam looked proud that I wanted to stick up for nature. "Trust me babe, I know. It's destroying habitats. There's a pack up there. I talked to there leader alpha a week ago and the things he told me…."

I was mad that all those animals were being killed. "It's just not right."

Sam pulled out his wallet to pay the bill. I was about to say something when he spoke, "Don't even say anything. I'm paying."

I blush, "Fine you can pay, but I'm leaving the tip."

He smiles over at me, "If it makes you happy."

"Yes, it would make me very happy."

Then he gets serious, "I will do anything to make sure you're always happy."

I smile at him and grab his hand as we walk out the door, "Just be here Sam, and I'll be happy."

"I'll be here until you tell me to leave."

"That'll never happen."

He smiles at me and kiss my forehead, "I'm not very religious but I pray you're right."

We walked for a couple more minutes enjoying the sun, then we stopped and got a taxi. We sat in the backseat, and I scooted closer to him. I got an even bigger grin when he wrapped his arm around me.

"Where too?"

"Airport."

"Ok."

The cab driver drove fast and we were there with-in minutes. Sam got the bags while I waited on him. We got our tickets and put the luggage on the carousel then sat in the plastic chairs to wait.

Sam excuses himself to the bathroom, and as soon as he walked off a guy takes his seat and looks at me.

"Hi, I'm Kyle."

"Bella." I say curtly hoping he'll get the point and leave.

"That means beautiful. Suits you." He smirks at me.

"Uhmmm, thanks?" I make a point of ignoring him and looking around for Sam.

"Do you want to go get some coffee while we wait for our flights?"

"No thanks."

"Look, you're really pretty and I thought you looked nice, please go get coffee with me?"

"Look Kyle. I said no."

"It's not going to kill you to walk over there with me and drink coffee."

"She said no."

Sam was glaring at the guy. I can't lie, jealousy makes him look sexier.

Kyle shakes his head, "Mind your on business"

Sam steps forward and grabs my hand pulling me to his side, "Leave my girlfriend alone." He glares at the guy with a look that gave me chills.

The guy turns red and walks away stuttering sorry.

We sit back down and I lean over and whisper in Sam's ear, "Thanks for sticking up for me, oh and jealousy made you look so damn sexy."

Sam shivered and kissed me. His lips were so warm. His hands wrapped into my hair and he nibbled on my bottom lip causing me to open them slightly. He slid his tongue in my mouth making me go weak at the knees. He explored my mouth gently then he pulled back leaning his forehead against mine breathing heavy.

"Flight 109 to Port Angeles Washington Boarding now."

We both sighed loudly and stood up heading to the gate. We got on the plane and found our seats. After the plane took off Sam wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. "Sam, I'm going to take a nap." His other hand was twirling a lock of my hair in his hand.

"Ok sweetie."

Right before I fell asleep I felt him resting his head on mine and I heard him sigh softly.

Go read the promo of mine, and my friend's story. Tell me what you think. (: It's called Age Is Just A Number: An Imprint Story

Review here too!


End file.
